Sudden Call
by Kawaii Potato-san
Summary: Puluhan hari mereka tak bertemu tatap. Terpisah ribuan kilo, berbeda benua. Namun Akashi selalu dapat menyenangkan kekasih biru mudanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. LEMON. You've been WARNED! Any bash will be deleted :3 [AkaKuro], [Mature Content]


Hola! Potato lagi~

Sebelum kamu scroll nista ke bawah, Potato mau ingetin kalo ini AkaKuro M-rated.

Akan akan LEMON segar untuk asupan kamu, meskipun sedikit eksplisit X"D

Enjoy~

.

.

 **Sudden Call**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Story by Potato

AkaKuro / M-Rated

Lemon! Phone sex and explicit will be mentioned

You have been WARNED!

.

.

.

Drrrt drrrt

Getar handphone pintar di sisi kanan menyadarkan dirinya yang tengah hanyut dalam deretan kata yang tercetak. Iris langit di musim panas menyipit, menyadari kekontrasan berlebih pada layar handphone yang meradiasi. Sang pemilik menemukan pesan baru pada tampilan home bergambar kembarannya dalam beda varietas.

Akashi Seijuuro – 22:18

Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya.

Pesan kerinduan yang sama sudah Kuroko Tetsuya terima dalam beberapa waktu terakhir. Seminggu? Dua minggu? Ah, lama sekali. Dirinya pun begitu. Merindukan sang kekasih hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya memaki siapapun yang membuat kekasihnya berada dalam jarak ribuan kilometer darinya kini. Atau menjemputnya dari dinas tak terbatas dan membawanya pulang untuk didekap. Namun keegoisan ini hanya mampu diredam melalui untaian pesan digital.

'4 hari lagi Sei-kun akan pulang.'

Pemuda berhias _teal_ mencoba menenangkan diri. 4 dari 30 hari tersisa sampai mereka bersua kembali. Tangannya beralih dari membalas pesan sang kekasih menuju sebuah kotak dalam jangkauan. Kotak berisi paket yang ia terima hari ini. Aneh, sang pengirim tak mengijinkannya untuk membuka paket sampai adanya sebuah perintah khusus. Sang pengirim yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Akashi Seijuuro.

Rasa rindu dan penasaran di ubun-ubun menjadi _combo_ luar biasa di malam ini. Kuroko memilih mengalah pada intuisi, untuk melanggar perintah sang kekasih. Tak ada yang tau jika ia melanggar, bukan? Lalu dibukalah perlahan kotak silver mewah yang berada tak jauh dari dekapan.

Napas Kuroko tercekat tatkala melihat isi di dalamnya. Bahan halus yang membentuk sebuah pakaian dengan dominasi warna kromatik – hitam dan putih. Lembaran putih berupa apron sudah menyatu di bagian tengah dan renda manis yang melingkari setiap ujung. Bagian belakang seperti minim bahan, hanya tali yang mengikat dan rok yang mengembang dengan indahnya.

Ada satu lagi benda mati di dalam kotak. Benda entah apa itu, Kuroko sendiri enggan melafalkan. Dirinya menahan panas ketika menyentuh benda _navy blue_ berdimensi memanjang. Tombol kecil pun hadir di antara lembutnya lapisan. Pertanda apa kekasihnya mengirim bingkisan tak terduga ini? Apakah kepulangan Sei-kunnya tertahan hingga ia harus memenuhi hasrat batinnya sendiri?

Rasa ingin tahunya tak juga berkurang, sungguh. Bagaimana dirinya yang mengenakan ini semua membuatnya terdiam kaku di sisi ranjang. Berdiri, mengambil isi kotak lalu melangkah ke cermin terdekat. Hal yang tak pernah ia sendiri bayangkan adalah dirinya yang kini bercermin sambil menimang-nimang pakaian penggoda itu. Tak puas menimang, dirinya lalu melepas apa yang menempel pada raga. Kemudian mengenakan apa yang menjadi objek rasa ingin tahunya.

Perlahan namun pasti, renda-renda manis itu telah berada dalam posisi. Lengan, dada dan bagian bawah rok. Juga kerah terpisah yang mengalungi lehernya kini. Ukurannya pas menangkap tubuh ringkih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagian belakang mencelos, udara dingin AC pun mulai merasuki kulit punggung. Tak lupa tinggi pakaian yang hanya cukup menutup belahan kenyal di belakang tubuh pucatnya. Ia tentu akan masuk angin melihat betapa minimnya hadiah ini, kecuali sang kekasih bersedia menghangatkan dari belakang.

Datarnya wajah tak menyembunyikan rasa puas melihat penampakan di cermin. Diambillah satu lagi benda yang membuatnya bertanya pada diri.

'Aku bahkan tak tahu cara menggunakannya. Sei-kun benar-benar…'

Mengabaikan instruksi manual, ia menekan tombol kecil si mainan. Alis birunya tertarik ke atas akibat getaran di tangan. Berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia tahu harus di mana benda ini diletakkan. Perlahan mendekatkan benda mahal ke antara sela kaki, merasakan getaran yang asing di sana. Hitungan detik hingga akhirnya Kuroko kembali tercekat.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan?'

Kuroko menghentikan aksi menyenangkan diri otodidaknya. Bersumpah dalam hati, ia tak akan menceritakan apa yang baru saja dilakukan pada sang kekasih.

Drrt drrrt drrrt drrrrrt

Getaran lain ia dengar dari handphone pintar bersampul sama dengan rambutnya. Tombol hijau pun ditekan pada layar.

' _Tetsuya.'_

Suara yang membuat bulu di balik lehernya terbangun. Haruskah ia mengutuk karena sang kekasih menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat? Atau sebaliknya?

"Sei-kun…"

Kembali mengumpat dalam hati karena memanggil sang kekasih dengan suara yang tak diinginkan. Sungguh, ia tak sengaja!

'Sudah menerima paketku hm?'

"Hai."

Tawa rendah terdengar dari ujung sana. Kuroko menyadari betapa berisik detak jantungnya saat ini.

'Bahkan sepertinya kau sudah melihat-lihat isinya. Atau sudah menggunakannya?'

"…"

'Jawab aku, Tetsuya..'

"Hai."

Tch, tawa itu lagi. Sekali lagi terdengar maka runtuhlah dinding iman Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Kau sadar telah melanggar sesuatu mm?'

"Hai."

'Kalau begitu akan ada hukuman untukmu, sayang.'

"…"

Sadar telah tenggelam pada jurang kesalahan, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengikuti apapun yang terkasih inginkan.

'Ikuti apa yang aku perintahkan, Tetsuya.'

Suara yang sejak kapan menjadi sangat rendah di telinga memerintahkan Kuroko untuk berpindah ke atas ranjang. Lalu berbaring. Memerintah secara absolut pada Kuroko untuk menjamah diri, tanpa melepas apa yang dikenakan. Kemudian meminta untuk mulai bermain dengan benda bergetar satunya.

'Lebarkan kakimu dan getarkan benda itu di perpangkalan. Bayangkan aku mendekatimu. Rasakan lidahku yang menari dari ujung bibirmu, ke leher menggodamu lalu bagian sensitif di dadamu. Rasakan betapa basahnya lidahku saat berhenti tepat di bagian bawah perutmu, _Tetsuya_.'

Getaran lembut di antara kaki membuat Kuroko mengigit bibir. Terus bergetar dengan kecepatan konstan, hingga hormon berlebih dirasa telah mengambil alih. Terasa menyiksa, karena pakaian yang tak boleh ia tanggalkan begitu saja. Sedangkan getaran di balik bahan tipis pembungkus miliknya terus memicu, memberikan sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Setiap getaran memberikan reaksi, membuat kening di dahi mulai memproduksi tetesan keringat.

Yang diujung sana menarik bibir tipis ke atas. Begitu puas rasanya karena telah memegang kendali penuh atas makhluk biru kesayangan. Kelima jari mengetuk stir, menghasilkan suara berkarisma. Tatapan berfokus pada bangunan dengan plat bertuliskan Kuroko di depan pagar. Sedangkan telinganya tak berhenti menangkap suara indah Tetsuya-nya.

 _Ceklek_

 _Trap trap_

'Jangan langgar perintahku dengan membuka pakaianmu, sayang.'

"Tapi Sei-"

'Sssst… Jadilah anak yang baik, Tetsuya. Dan lidahku akan terus memuaskanmu.'

"Ngg, Sei…"

Bayangan sang kekasih di atasnya mengirim sinyal pada tubuh Kuroko untuk bergerak lebih. Sudah dipastikan suara napasnya yang tertahan terdengar jelas di ujung sana.

'Terus getarkan. Bayangkan aku yang siap memakan _mu_ di bawah sana.'

 _Trap trap trap_

Sedangkan yang berada di ranjang berpikir bahwa penyiksaannya akan segera berakhir, namun tidak ketika kekasihnya membisikkan kata-kata penggoda nan erotik yang terus menstimulasi. Napas kian memburu, dinginnya ruangan menjadi kebal rasa. Semakin menggila untuk menuruti semua perintah absolut sang kekasih.

 _Trap trap trap_

Godaan itu benar-benar membuat Kuroko lemah. Ia sungguh tersiksa dengan keterbatasan menjamah diri sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah berada di penghujung, terus mengigit bibir berharap dapat membantu. Kuroko bertahan untuk tidak menodai apa yang dikenakan sampai suara lain terdengar dari tempatnya berphonesex ria.

"Tetsuya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Merindukanku?"

Permata azure membelalak sempurna melihat penampakan di depan pintu kamar. Seliar itu kah imajinasinya sampai-sampai Sei-kun terlihat begitu nyata? Tidak, sepertinya ini asli. Lalu bagaimana? Pemuda yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasih selama 2 tahun ini harusnya pulang dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi kenapa?

Penampilan Kuroko saat ini juga sangat tidak membantu. Kusut, berkeringat, sensual. Oh betapa ia berharap makhluk di depannya ini hanya bentukan imajiner saja.

"S-sei… kun?"

"Aku tak tau kalau kau begitu nakal saat ku tinggal, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Sei-kun, kapan kau-"

Langkah pantofel dengan arogan mendekat sisi ranjang. Yang di atas masih termangu, otaknya memproses begitu cepat hingga tak mampu berkata. Baru saja ingin merapikan diri, tangan dingin sang kekasih menjulur menahan pergelangan. Sejak kapan kekasihnya sudah berada di atas ranjang? Ia harusnya masih berada di London, kan? Kenapa?

"Apa yang kau takutkan Tetsuya? Ini aku, bukan imajinasi nakalmu."

"Kenapa aku tak mendengar Sei-kun datang?" Kuroko bertanya pada diri, namun cukup terdengar oleh pemuda yang semakin dekat. Dan ketiga kalinya pula Kuroko mendengar tawa penuh dosa dari mulut Akashi.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan permainan kecilmu, tentunya."

"…"

"Ku pikir hanya di imajinasiku saja kau mengenakan pakaian ini. Tapi lihatlah. Kau memang selalu mengejutkanku, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Kerah ini membuatmu manis sekali, sayang." Pemuda bermanik crimson menulusuri kerah di leher, memainkan renda dan pita yang mengikat.

"Sei-kun."

"Bagaimana rasanya hukumanmu, mm? Menyenangkan?"

"…"

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya. Lihat, di sini sudah ada yang basah." Jemari itu turun dari leher menuju bagian yang sudah lembab di bawah sana.

"S-sei—"

"Ingin aku berhenti menghukummu?"

"…"

"Oh, baiklah. Hukumanmu berakhir dan rapikan pakaianmu."

"Tunggu Sei—"

"Mm?"

"Ano—"

"Katakan dengan jelas, sayang."

"Hukum aku, Sei-kun…" Rona merah di pipi kenyal Kuroko sudah tak terbantahkan. Malu memang, tapi hasratnya yang belum sepenuhnya terpenuhi sangat mengganjal.

"With pleasure, Tetsuya."

Iris dwiwarna memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. Tangannya mengayun ke pipi, lalu ke perpotongan pundak, memberi sentuhan-sentuhan magis di sana. Dagu si biru ditarik lembut, membawa bibirnya yang haus gigitan untuk bertemu bibir yang sering menyungging senyum kemenangan. Diam sejenak, sampai salah satu lidah mulai menginvasi. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih lalu melakukan pertempuran dengan daging lembut satunya lagi. Terlalu lama hingga saling menetes.

Jemari tak bergerak pasif. Membelai pundak tanpa helaian Kuroko lalu menuruni punggung, menemukan pita di sana. Ditariknya pita itu hingga menjuntai lemah di atas sprei biru muda. Memberikan gerakan melingkar pada punggung yang polos, membuat Kuroko gila dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Mm— Ssei…"

Adu mulut tak kunjung berhenti. Kuroko yang sudah kehilangan napas mulai mendorong pelan dada sang kekasih yang masih terbungkus jas. Sang kekasih yang jeli pun menghentikan invasi.

Hanya memberi jeda sekian detik, bibir tipis Akashi mengulangi apa yang ia instruksikan sendiri saat di telepon tadi. Menuruni bibir ke leher. Meninggalkan jejak keunguan pertanda posesif. Tali yang menggantung pada bahu diturunkan, untuk memberi akses pada dada Kuroko yang begitu putih. Bibirnya mendarat pada salah satu titik sensitif di dada. Menghisapnya seakan bayi yang haus. Titik satunya juga mulai menegang ketika jari Akashi turut bermain di sana. Refleks, Kuroko menaikkan dadanya untuk mendapat kenikmatan yang lebih. Tak pula tangannya yang mencengkram rambut merah sang kekasih untuk terus melanjutkan.

Setelah puas bermain di atas, Akashi bergerak menuju bagian selatan Kuroko. Rok mengembang diangkat, lalu menempatkan wajahnya persis seperti tempat mainan tadi berada. Hidung mancungnya terus menyentuh bagian yang membuat Kuroko mendesah tertahan. Menyadari begitu tersiksanya Kuroko, Akashi melepaskan bahan tipis yang mulai menggangu. Dan menemukan kebanggaan kekasihnya menegang sempurna.

Akashi memberikan pijatan lidah yang lembut, kemudian meningkatkan intensifitas sampai desah tak mampu lagi ditahan. Kuroko merasa ini jauh lebih baik dibanding mainannya tadi, terutama ketika Akashi melumurkan pelumas yang melicinkan hingga bagian belakang.

"Nngg… Kau tak adil, Sei-kun. Lepaskan bajumu."

"Jangan memerintahku, sayang. Kau sedang dihukum."

"Sei…"

"Memohonlah jika kau menginginkan sesuatu."

"Ku mohon lepaskan bajumu, Sei."

Betapa Akashi bertahan untuk tidak menyerang ganas saat melihat wajah Tetsuya-nya. Alis menurun lemah, mata biru besar yang hampir berair dan keringat yang menaikkan libido Akashi.

"Will do, honey."

Akashi melepaskan semua yang melekat pada diri. Setelan jas silver dan kemeja putih. Menurunkan juga bahan yang menempel pada kaki. Seluruh garis yang mencetak tubuh Akashi terlihat jelas di pantulan manik biru Kuroko. Tertangkap memerhatikan, Kuroko memalingkan wajah malu.

"Tatap mataku saat aku ingin memasukimu, sayang."

Degup jantung Kuroko makin mengacau saat melihat mata Akashi yang benar-benar menelanjangi. Ia termangu hingga tak sadar sesuatu telah menyentuh ujungnya, seakan meminta izin. Tarikan napas lemah diambilnya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Mendekap penuh kasih, Akashi mulai memasuki. Perlahan karena tak mau menyakiti. Helaan kekasih birunya membuat Akashi berhenti, memberikan waktu untuk kekasih bersiap diri. Setelah dirasa tepat, Akashi melanjutkan aktivitas pemenuh nafsu dan cintanya.

"Haa—Sei-kun..."

Hanyut dalam indahnya lulabi Tetsuya-nya, Akashi menaikkan tempo. Membiarkan goresan-goresan merah yang terukir di punggung akibat cakaran sang kekasih. Keduanya mengalun beriringan, memenuhi kebutuhan dan kesakitan masing-masing. Yang terdominasi menjatuhkan kepala tanda tak kuat menahan nikmat surgawi, yang mendominasi tak memberikan celah untuk bernapas. Hentakan demi hentakan membuat kedua pasang iris berbeda warna mengabut.

"S-sei, aku—"

"Bersamaan, Tetsuya."

"Ngg— "

Sahutan desah dan geraman menyambut keduanya bersamaan. Napas masih memburu, membuat mereka berlomba menarik udara di sekitar. Kini mereka berbaring, mendekatkan diri untuk mencari kehangatan. Saling mendekap dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Sisa energi dihabiskan Kuroko untuk menyederkan diri pada dada bidang Akashi. Sang kekasih merah tak mau kalah, kini ia memainkan rambut biru muda penuh sayang.

"Sei-kun."

"Mm?"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun menyebalkan."

"Tapi memuaskan di ranjang, bukan?"

"Sei-kun ingin di-pass?"

"Baiklah. Tapi siapkan dirimu untuk main sampai pagi."

"Sei-kun!"

"Hai, hai. Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Mmm…"

Akashi melihat pemuda dalam dekapannya mulai memejamkan mata. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Kuroko untuk ikut terlelap. Memeluk sekali lagi sosok yang menjadi pusat dunianya ini.

"Takkan ada jatah sampai minggu depan karena kau berbohong, Sei-kun."

"Ck, Tetsuya. Jangan keras kepala."

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pucat Kuroko. Ya seperti ini, biarkan dirinya terus berada dalam dekapan Akashi yang begitu ia kasihi.

.

.

.

.

.

Salty Potato is _SALTY!_

Tbh, Potato wrote this lemon when really feeling down. Too much stress Potato would die! Orz

Yeah, instead of getting angry everywhere, Potato wrote this to ease the stress huhuhu

Potato needs your hugs to even stand :"")))

Anw, Potato will continue **Lend Me!** asap yah, so a review/fav with some hugsss for Potato please? /kicked/


End file.
